Conocimiento
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ambos distintos y a la vez parecidos. Vergüenza y miedo a la edad. La decisión tomada del conocimiento unirá sus vidas extrañamente. Para Jenny, siento la tardanza.


**One-shot.**

**Regalo para: Jenny-Ardenson**

**Pareja: Tezu-Saku-Tezu.**

**Avisos: Ooc, romance.**

"_**Conocimiento"**_

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios nada más entrar en clase y verle. De pie, junto a la ventana mientras leía un libro. Era odioso tener que estar a solas con él pese a lo que le gustaba. Y endemoniadamente horrible porque sus sentimientos parecían una montaña rusa. Con una simple mirada era capaz de sacarle los colores o enfadarla con un simple comentario de opinión sobre ella misma. También, solía marcharse cuando estaban a solas- cosa que acentuaba la creencia de que era aburrido estar con ella-.

Siempre rodeado de presencia femenina o de masculina. No importaba. Llamaba la atención. Tenía cierto carisma que siempre hacía que eclipsara a los demás y no era de extrañar que tarde o temprano, la mujer de sus sueños apareciera para complacerle.

Y ella, probablemente, quedaría triste y sola con su montaña de emociones.

Para Kunimitsu Tezuka las clases eran importantes. No era el celebrito que todos creían y más de una vez había tenido que compartir opiniones con otros alumnos de su mismo curso. Haber cursado con la mitad de los de tercero- ahora desperdigados por diferentes clases- era efectivo. Cada uno tenía una idea diferente y todas le servían.

Era aficionado a la lectura y siempre contaba con un libro entre sus manos y cuando solía levantar la vista de las hojas ya se encontraba rodeado por diferentes personas, algunas, atraídas por otros de sus compañeros o con intenciones claramente de un "acércate que no muerdo, vamos al baño".

Con los de su clase bien podría decir que se llevaba bien, solo que había algún que otro desatendido que siempre quería llamar la atención. Las elecciones sobre el delegado le habían obligado a tener que llegar antes de hora y siempre que aparecía el primer alumno se marchaba para poder leer a gusto.

Y casualmente, la primera en llegar solía ser una joven alumna que era menor que ellos. Había adelantado cursos gracias a su mentalidad avanzada, pero parecía tan perdida como un cachorro. Sin embargo, tenerla cerca le producía cierto cosquilleo para lo que él no estaba del todo preparado. Y precisamente por eso, un sexto sentido le gritaba que no era correcto quedarse a solas con ella, porque la relajación de su cuerpo no era nada buena cuando tenía exámenes importantes.

Además, ella era más pequeña.

"_Y las mujeres más jóvenes danzaron con su gracia y juventud ante él, deleitándole los sentidos de ser nuevamente joven para poder sucumbir a los dulces encantos que le llevarían a perderse en sus mágicos mundos femeninos"._

Ahg, mierda. Recordar eso era una completa putada. Porque el famoso hombre que vivió esa experiencia terminó degollado, a los sesenta, por su última esposa de catorce años. En pocas palabras: Las relaciones con menores que tú era peligrosa.

Pero ciertamente era curioso. Muchas veces la había sorprendido mirándole con cierta precaución, hasta suplicante por las mañanas cuando se marchaba. Pero cuando regresaba estaba tan enfrascada en los libros que no parecía darse cuenta de que había regresado a la clase.

Y es que, maldición, todo debía de decirlo: Le atraía profundamente. Solía llevar el cabello recogido en trenzas, pero dejó de utilizarlo cuando varios chicos decidieron atárselas a la silla como "regalo" de bienvenida. Desde entonces, se había recogido el cabello en coletas altas o en moños. Algo que podría haber parecido desagradable, menos en ella. Demonios, el hueco de su cuello era realmente… sexy.

Y parecía tan endeble que te daban ganas de estrecharla y cuidarla.

Desde la parte trasera de la clase podía ver perfectamente todo cuanto le rodeaba, las bromas que le esperaban por parte de sus superiores y alguna que otra mirada celosa de otras chicas. Entonces, se preguntó lo siguiente: ¿Por qué siempre se meten con el que no hace nada y está apartado?

"_Y así, comprendió que el ser humano es tan cobarde que tiene que atacar al débil para sobrevivir en lugar de unir sus fuerzas para crecer y seguir adelante. Proteger al débil no es un error"._

Ah, cuernos. Él y sus lecturas. Quizás debería de empezar a dejar de leer. Pero era irremediable. Necesitaba hacerlo para ignorar todas aquellas cosas. Sin embargo, parecía que ese día de lluvia se había propuesto tener que acercarse a ella.

La nueva broma fue tremenda: Encerrarla en la escalera maldita que había cerca de la clase. El techo era débil y con la gran cantidad de lluvia habían puesto pilares para sujetarlo y las arañas en un solo fin de semana habían hecho su labor. Uniéndolo a la penumbra y las ratas, era el típico lugar del terror que las adolescentes no ansiaban pisar.

Pese a que era el delegado solo lo era cuando a ellos le convenían, así que sabía perfectamente que los alumnos involucrados no se echarían atrás por mucho que él dijera. Era respetado, pero no tanto. Pero ya conocía ese truco de antes y sabía lo que podía llegar a ocasionar.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que los individuos abandonaran entre risas el pasillo y los golpes llegaran. Sin embargo, Ryuzaki no golpeó la puerta ni gritó como solían hacer las demás. Seguramente fue la creencia de que la habrían metido atada y enmudecida. Sí, por eso sus pies se movieron completamente solos hasta el lugar del crimen y ante el asombro de uno de los profesores, tiró la endeble puerta de una patada. El hombre- pálido como la letrina- estaba a punto de gritarle cuando él tiró del pequeño cuerpo de Ryuzaki.

La muchacha había aceptado el encierre y se había agazapado en medio de la oscuridad, llorando mientras se abrazaba el estómago. Al verle, las lágrimas cayeron con más intensidad y las pequeñas manos se agarraron de su uniforme. El profesor patidifuso pareció sentir como la sangre le llegaba al celebro y comenzar a coordinar. Le indicio la enfermería rápidamente y firmó un permiso especial de ausencia y una disculpa por la puerta rota.

La enfermera se encargó de atenderla, entregándole por último una manzanilla y un relajante muscular, además de cubrirla con ropas limpias- el uniforme de gimnasia- porque sí, la lluvia había calado el techo y se había empapado.

Tuvo que tragar. Siempre la había visto vestirse de diferentes maneras, pero nunca llamativa y desde luego… ese… ese largo cabello castaño nunca había visto la luz de otros ojos masculinos como lo estaba presenciando ahora. Largo, suelto, cubriendo sus hombros y pecho- además de la espalda-. Una gran mata rojiza humedecida por el agua. Y sus dos grandes ojos sobre una rojiza y temblorosa boca.

—Gra… gracias— articuló costosamente en una falsa sonrisa— probablemente habría perdido el sentido…

_¿Probablemente?_ ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? ¡Si todavía temblaba! Maldición, al cuerno con su autocontrol y la seriedad. Dio dos pasos, dos únicos pasos que los separaba y la atrapó entre sus brazos. La taza con la manzanilla rodó junto a su pie, empapando el suelo. Pero él no era consciente de ello. Lo único que comprendía era que había enterrado sus dedos entre aquellas húmedos cabellos para obligarla a echar la cabeza atrás y en esos momentos, estaba probando la dulce miel de sus labios.

Y ella era pura gelatina. Sus nervios a flor de piel. ¿Acaso el chico serio la estaba besando? ¿Realmente estaba sujetándola de la cintura para asentarla de rodillas sobre el colchón de la cama y volver a besarla? Los fuertes brazos rodeándola la cintura. Sus senos aplastándose contra su torso. Sus bocas unidas estrechamente. ¿Qué demonios de sueño era ese? ¿Cómo calificarlo cuando estaba sucediendo en la realidad?

Sí, era real, porque cuando se separaron él se encontraba delante de ella, sin romper el contacto, acariciando sus cabellos maravillado y observándole el rostro como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

EN algún momento dado se dio cuenta de que la enfermera se había marchado, pero fue cuando se encontró sentada entre las masculinas piernas, cubierta por las mantas de la cama y con él tras ella, leyendo un libro en completo silencio.

Era un sueño precioso en la realidad. No necesitaban palabras y ella tampoco había sido muy ruidosa que digamos. Pasar desapercibida era su ideal, aunque había personas que no lograban captarlo. Sin embargo, sentía que una luz de esperanza comenzaba a brillar y probablemente la causa sería el mismo chico que leía tranquilamente a su espalda, subiéndose de vez en cuando las gafas.

Le ofrecía una nueva vida de conocimiento distinto que no se encontraría en ningún libro. Y maldición, estaba ansiando conocerla.

Se giró sobre sí misma, usando las manos hasta quedar frente a él. La perplejidad se dibujó en el rostro del mayor cuando le quitó suavemente el libro, dejándolo a un lado de la cama para después ejercer la misma acción con las gafas. Kunimitsu se sacudió sobre sí mismo, mirándola a través de esos ojos libres de barreras. Le acaricio el tabique de la nariz y delineó con curiosidad sus ojos.

Un atrevimiento casual y puro de conocimiento nuevo. Su cuerpo y mente estaban ansiosos por conocer nuevas experiencias y obedeciéndole- porque el sabor nunca ocupa lugar- se dejó llevar…

Besándole.

Aprendiendo.

Explorando.

"_Y así, el ser humano descubrió el fuego, el agua y el aire. Estudio el universo y descubrió que la humanidad existía para destruir y maltratar… pero también para amar"_

--

Sí, lo sé, Jenny-chan. He tardado más de lo que debía. Mis disculpas. Espero que te guste y si no, siempre tengo "_tiempo" _de hacer otro :3

Un saludo y feliz cumpleaños más que atrasado.

Chía.

14 de Agosto de Dos mil nueve.

Regalo de cumpleaños.

**Prince of tenis.**

**Konomi Takeshi original.**


End file.
